


When in London

by FateAwaits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Love, Muggle London, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateAwaits/pseuds/FateAwaits
Summary: One shot fluff. Hermione takes Narcissa to muggle London.





	When in London

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! x

The air was tingling with excitement on that clear night. The moon shone brightly on everyone celebrating and waiting for the countdown, particularly on two women who, having just discreetly apparated onto a quiet alleyway, interlinked hands and began walking. The streets were busy but no one paid them any trouble. They got to the bridge early, and were able to secure a good spot to see the fireworks display.

"If this isn't the best thing I've ever witnessed, you owe me," Narcissa teased, pulling Hermione closer to her.

"Hmm, I can think of a few things to make it up to you," replied the younger woman. She faintly brushed her lips playfully over the other's but before Narcissa had time to respond, she pulled away with a smile. "But trust me, you'll love it."

"I trust you."

Vivid blue eyes met bright brown and in their stare, communicated volumes. They understood each other ...

"THREE!"

... Through the good and the bad, they stood together.

"TWO!"

"Salazar, I've never felt my heart this full before. It's like my chest might explode."

"ONE!"

"We can't have that now can we?"

The crowd around them shouted, "Happy new year!" But the two were in a world of their own. Hermione and Narcissa started the new year with a deep kiss full of love with equal parts of passion and kindness.

They almost missed the first of the display had it not been for the initial whistles. Narcissa broke the kiss in bewilderment as the explosion of colours sparkled in her eyes. There was a split second where she didn't know if those were spells or what they had come to see. Now, she was simply trapped in a daze. Who knew muggles could create something like this?

Instead of the display, Hermione had her eyes on the only person that mattered. She gauged Narcissa's priceless reaction with a small chuckle and, knew that she made the right decision for the night.

The celebrations continued with their hearts brimming with amazement, gratitude and most importantly, unconditional love.

 

 

 


End file.
